Pale Angel
by For ever the same
Summary: With no where else to go,Danica travels to Forks to meet an online friend. But is there more to him and his family than meets the eye? Be My Pale Angel rewite.
1. I was bored

_**AN: Hey, everyone later a whole 8 months I've finally returned to fan fiction! This fan **__**fic**__** is a rewrite of **__**Be**__** My Pale Angel. I didn't like how it was moving so fast so… This first Chapter is pretty much the same as BMPA, though there are some changes.**_

__

Pale Angel

By: For Ever The Same

Chapter 1

I Was Bored

Danica Watkins sat at her desk typing away on the computer. She was on a poetry site she had found a few months ago.

_For beauty is nothing but the beginning of terror we can just barely endure, and we admire it so because it calmly disdains to destroy us._

She just posted on the site.

Okay, it wasn't really a poem but one of her favorite quotes. Her mom Leanne used to say it to her all the time, when she was younger.

"**Accept message from ****Foreverthesame****?"**

Who? She thought as she clicked "yes"

**Foreverthesame****: Rainer Maria ****Rilkee****, right?**

The stranger was referring to her recent post.

**PaleAngel****: That's right. ****Poetry fan?**

**FTS: A little.**

**PA: Most ****be**** more than a little to be roaming around a poetry site and randomly ****IMing**** people to see if you were right about an author of a quote.**

**FTS: I was bored.**

**PA: You do weird things when you are bored.**

**FTS: And you type really ****slow**

**PA: ****Haha****, I know, maybe it's because you type really fast but in my defense I'm reading.**

Danica could not help but notice that Foreverthesame's replies came up an alarmingly quick. She barely had time to read a couple words in her book before the dinging sound of a reply came. He wasn't even typing in the popular internet slang. (which made her quite glad because she didn't know most of it)

**FTS: What are you reading?**

**PA: Romeo and Juliet**

**FTS: Nice. Would it to forward of me to ask your name?**

**PA: No, it's Danica**

**FTS: I'm Alec**

**PA: Nice to meet you.**

**FTS: Likewise**

**PA: Sorry! ****Sleepy, going to bed.**

**FTS: Sweet dreams**

**PA: You too**

Danica reluctantly shut down the computer, knowing she'd get yelled at if she didn't, and flopped into bed. She had never known anyone who knew who wrote favorite quote. She liked it. To her amazement, for the first time in years, Danica was excited for tomorrow just to see if she could talk to Alec again. No one ever talked to her. It was pretty bad when the most conversation she had came from the cashier at the store down the road, whenever she had to grocery shopping.

_**AN: Sorry it's short! **__**Next chapter is longer.**__** Review please!**_

_**Oh! Speaking of reviews I'd like to thank all those who reviewed **__**Be**__** My Pale Angel. I'm grateful, it got more credit then it deserved, I'll try to make the rewrite so much better. (**__**And**__** actually **__**finishing**__** it would be great!) **_

_**So thanks to:**_

_**MIssMei92**_

_**Twilightfan101**_

_**Mandi**_

_**Isabel Hale**_

_**Livinthelifeoflovenu**_

_**Angel in your nightmares**_

_**XxSafety**____**PinsxX**_

_**Asquared91**_

_**EdwardCullen-'RocksMySocks**__**'… (Love the pen name btw)**_

_**Wolf.gren**_

_**Addie W.**_

_**EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me**_

_**Cadi**____**The**__** Canadian**_

_**Graceful Assassin**_

_**Abayne1**_

_**Edward Cullen's Girl**_

_**Sexcgyal**_

_**Sephora07**_

_**Lizard Demon **__**From**__** Pluto**_


	2. OUT!

Chapter 2

OUT!

Bright, glaring sunlight leaking through the curtains of Danica's bedroom window awoke her. She yawned, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. She climbed out of bed and switched on the computer Zack had bought her. (He thought the computer would keep her out of his way) then headed off to take a shower.

Zack is Danica's step father. He changed for the worse after Leanne died of lung cancer but never resulted to physical abuse(not yet anyway), just lots of screaming, and mental abuse He just loved Leanne more than anything and having her daughter around was a consist reminder of her death.

Danica managed to make it out of the bathroom with 10 minutes before Zack would wake up. She wore a pair of sweats, an oversized t-shirt that hung loosely on her thin frame and pulled her black hair in a messy bun. She never bothered to keep up her appearance. Who would see her but Zack? It was summer and she had graduated a month before.

She sat down at the computer and she was immediately greeted.

**FTS: S****leep well?**

Danica couldn't keep back a grin.

**PA: Pleasant, thanks. ****Y****ou?**

**FTS: I didn't sleep**

**PA: Y****ou must be tired.**

**FTS: N****ot really**

**PA: ****I'd be exhausted!**

**FTS: ****I'm used to it.**

**PA****: You're not a stalker are you?**

Danica could have kicked herself for such a stupid question. Like a stalker would actually tell her if he was a stalker.

**FTS: ****-laughs- No not a stalker. Why?**

**PA: ****Just making sure. For all I know you could be a 40 year old fat man, munching on a Twinkie wanting to meet me so you can have your way with me.**

**FTS: I assure I'm not a stalker/rapist/murderer. Nor am I fat or like Twinkies.**

**PA: -gasps- How can you not like Twinkies! Their wicked! Golden fatting sponge cake with creamy ****filling,**** can't get better then that! **

**FTS: I'm not a big food fan.**

**PA: That's just plain weird!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! She nearly fell out of my chair at the sound of Zack's alarm clock.

**PA: I have to do something, will you wait about 15 minutes?**

**FTS: Sure**

Danica rushed downstairs to the kitchen. She scurried around throwing breakfast together for Zack. He always gets extra grumpy without eating. She placed it on the table and ran back up stairs, not wanting Alec to sign off.

**PA: S****orry had to make breakfast for Zack**

**FTS: Zack?**

**PA: S****tepfather**

**FTS: W****hat about your mom?**

**PA: S****he died a year ago of lung cancer**

**FTS: M****y parents died years ago but I have my foster parents and adoptive siblings**

**PA: lucky!**** –****eyes**** widen- Not that your parents died but that you have siblings. All I have**** is Zack**

**FTS: No other family?**

**PA: None.**

Danica didn't know exactly why she typed the next question, maybe it was just her obsession with dreary weather.

**PA: Is it raining there?**

**FTS: Y****es****, always****, there? **

**PA: No, sunny, always sunny! ****Trees?****I****s**** there lots of trees?**

**FTS: Lots of trees.**

It sounded like a perfect place to her. She'd love when the family camping trips when she was little, the spell of pine and fresh rain, the idea of hiking through a dense forest. She hated California and its heat.

**FTS: A****nd you call me a stalker! If you want to know where I live just ask**

**PA: W****ould you mind?**

**FTS: N****ot at all**

**PA: W****here do you live?**

**FTS: Forks, Washington**

"Danica get your ass down here, now! My food's cold!" Fear struck Danica as a voice boomed from the kitchen. She typed hurriedly

**PA: ****Shit****! Zack's yelling**** got to go! DON'T be surprised if you don't hear from me ****in a while**

**FTS: WHAT! WAIT!**

She barely had time to catch is last IM before she shut down the computer.

By the time Danica was down stairs, trying to keep from crying. "I'm sorry! Shall I heat it up for you?"

"I don't know how much I can take of this." Zack's voice was deadly calm. He pushed a hand through his dusty blonde hair, as his hazel eyes flared at her. "I don't ask much of you, just a clean house, proper meals and for you to keep to your room in your free time."

Danica stared at the floor sharp blue eyes blazing. What he had said angered her. She barely had free time between the cleaning, cooking, shopping, making sure the bills were payed, gardening, not to mention her job at the bookstore. It had been twice as hard when she had school.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." She mumbled.

"No computer for a week and don't leave your room with the exception of making meals! Understood?" Her stepfather snapped at her.

"Yes sir" She replied through gritted teeth almost choking on the 'sir'.

It was the fourth day of punishment and Danica was getting anxious. She was afraid that Alec thought she had forgotten about him or that she no longer wished to talk to him. The thought never crossed her mind though. Talking to Alec made her forget Zack and her home life. He made her smile for the first time in a long while.

At the same time she was scared. Why could a complete stranger bring a smile to her face so fast! They only had two short conversations.

Danica pushed those thoughts aside. It was not as important as the idea of losing the one thing that could take her mind somewhere other than trying to please Zack. For once she was doing what she wanted.

Danica glanced at the clock. 11:30. Straining her ears she could hear Zack's snoring in his room. She slowly hopped off the bed finding the way to her desk with no problem in the dark. She spent so much time in her small room she could easily maneuver around blind folded if she had too. She unplugged the speakers of the computer first before turning it on. She hoped Alec would be on, because she was taking a big risk. She did not want to think about Zack's reaction if he found out.

She wanted to scream with joy when a message popped up.

**FTS: What happened?**

Danica tried to type as softly as she could.

**PA: What happened when?**

**FTS; After, the whole 'Don'****t be surprised if you don't hear**** from me in a while.'**

**PA: I just got grounded, is all.**

**FTS: Oh. Why?**

**PA: Um… ****Because his breakfast was cold?**

**FTS: What!**

**FTS: Why would ground you for that?**

**PA: How old are you?**

**FTS: You're avoiding the subject!**

**PA: How old are you?**

**FTS: Stubborn are we? I can be just as bad!**

**PA: How old are you?**

**FTS: 107**

**PA: How old are you?**

**FTS: -sighs- 17. ****You?**

**PA: That wasn't hard was it! ****Just turned 18 a few weeks ago.**

**FTS: Happy belated birthday!**

**PA: Thanks.**

**FTS: Did you have a party?**

**PA: Who would I have invited, my invisible friend Neal and the ghost in the attic?**

**PA: I'm not into parties much.**

**FTS: Sounds like you'd get along with Bella.**

**PA: Bella?**

**FTS: Adoptive sibling. She hates parties, even though Alice had been trying to convince her otherwise for years.**

**PA: Alice another adoptive sibling?**

**FTS: Yes, I have six. We're all adopted.**

**PA: Wow! I bet there is never a dull moment in your household.**

**FTS: Nope, complete chaos.**

**FTS: So why ****would Zack**** ground you for a cold breakfast?**

**PA: -groans- This again?**

**FTS: Just as stubborn as you.**

**PA: Look, it happens all the time, why is it such a big deal?**

**FTS: All the time!! What else does he ground you for?**

**PA: It's nothing, really!**

**FTS: Danica tell me!**

Danica sat back in her chair, and stared at the screen not wanting to answer. Why did he want to know?

**FTS: I'll sign off!**

That caught her attention, she quickly began to type.

**PA: I'm always grounded for one reason or other, rather I forget to wash a dish or there isn't enough food in ****the frig**

**PA: No big deal though, it's not as like I have anything better to do.**

**FTS: Does he hit you!?**

**PA: NO! He just gets angry when things aren't done and yells a lot.**

**FTS: YOU"RE 18! Why don't you move out!**

**PA: And go where?**

That's when she heard it. Footsteps. Coming toward her room. She paled.

**PA: He's awake got to ****goofdfgosfs**

Danica was able to hit enter and the escape button right as she was pulled from her chair by her hair. She cried out in pain as she was thrown roughly to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she crawled to her knees holding her arm she fell on to her chest. It throbbed and from the light from the computer screen she could tell her wrist immediately began to swell.

The sour smell of alcohol filled the air. Danica always stayed away from a drinking Zack. She seen enough to know he was a angry drunk and for her own health she'd always leave the house, not wanting just a screaming stepfather to turn into an abusive one. She read, that abuse was like drugs, once someone hits another they'll never be able to stop.

"I told you no COMPUTER!" The big man yelled. Pain erupted across her cheek, the slap to her face knocked her off her knees and onto her injured arm. Danica rolled onto her stomach, sobbing into the carpet. "I gave you everything you little bitch and this is how you repay me! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE IN 5 MINUTES!." With a sharp kick to her unprotected side he stormed out her room.

With a yelp Danica managed to pick herself off the floor. Eyes blurry with water she grabbed a duffle bag from her closet and began to stuff it with as much clothes as possible. She reached under her pillow and added the photo that was there on top.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder and slipping on a pair of shoes she raced out of the house to her beat up car she'd bought herself.

With one last look to the now rundown childhood home she drove off into the night.

_**An: Reviews anyone?**_


	3. Travels

Chapter 3

Travels

Danica's head screamed as she drove aimlessly. She was vaguely aware she had to idea where she was going, all she knew is she was heading north. She was in a state of shock barely able to drive safely. She didn't think of anything. Her mind was completely blank, as if it was on shut down mode.

She woke from her daydream state when she realized she had passed over into Oregon. Pulling over at a nearby fast food restaurant she went inside and hurried into the bathroom. It was like another person stare back at her when she saw herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, tears stained her face. A large black and purple bruise covered her right cheek. Raven black strands of hair fell from her sloppy phony tail. She was worried mostly about her left wrist; bruised and still swollen and it hurt like hell. She didn't think it was broken but it probably was sprained.

She was a mess.

After her face was washed she changed cloths, pulling on a long sleeve t-shirt to cover her injured wrist, and worn fade jeans.

Sitting down at a booth with a hamburger and fries was when Danica really began to think.

Where do I go?

She pondered the thought while she ate. When she had finished she still had to answer. It hit her as she threw away her trash.

She scurried out of the building and into her car. She knew where she wanted to go. Pulling out of the parking lot she headed toward her destination.

Forks, Washington.

-------

It seemed as she was driving forever but she wasn't going to stop until she was there. She needed to keep her brain occupied otherwise she'd begin to have doubts.

The Washington border had come and gone. She kept driving stopping again in Seattle for more food and directions. Forks was a small town, as it turned out, not but a couple hours away.

----------

Danica's eyes were heavy lidded as she drove through the small town, she had to stop soon or she might pass out from exhaustion. Not sure which motel to stay in and if she had enough money. She was dimly away that she was out of the town limits 5 minutes after entering. It really was small.

She was about to turn around and head back when she noticed a steaming old red truck at the side of the rode just ahead. Danica could see a short, pale, beautiful brown hair girl glaring a the truck. Danica glanced at the cloudy sky and knew it was going to storm soon. She pulled over to see if the girl needed help.


	4. Meeting at last

Chapter 4

Meeting At Last

Danica stepped out of her car and toward the shorter girl. She seemed to be around her age. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. Her gorgeous honey, golden eyes gave the unworking old truck a death glare.

"HI" Danica said

"HI, um thanks for stopping, do you have a cell phone I could use?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Sorry, no but I can give you a ride back into town if you would like" Danica offered, not going to leave the girl miles from town, in the rain no less.

The girl looked Danica over quickly, after a moment, apparently pleased that she wasn't some lunatic, she nodded and said "Sure, but do you think you could give me around home instead? It's just up the road?"

"OK" Danica had already come to the conclusion the girl was not a psycho freak.

"I'm Bella by the way" She said as she climbed into the Danica's car which was probably as old as her truck. Bella? Where had she heard that name before? Her tired brain could not place it.

"Danica"

"Thanks for doing this."

Danica laughed "Not like I have anything else to do"

Bella gasped suddenly staring at the bruise on Danica's cheek, sitting in the passenger seat she was able to see it more clearly. It was obliviously larger then she had first thought. "What happened?"

"Um…ah…It…I just fell off my bike." Danica lied to the girl quickly.

Bella looked at her strangely but continued to question "Are you new here?"

Danica thought about it then said "I'm think I might move here"

"It rains a lot" Bella frowned, pointing out the window at the now falling water.

"I don't mind"

Danica turned off the main road onto a hardly visible drive as Bella directed. "The house will be appearing soon" She promised. "So where are you from?"

"Yreka, California" Danica barely managed to get out of her choked up throat.

"I'm originally from Phoenix. I miss the sun, don't see it much here!"

Danica could not reply, she was gawking at the large, white, three story building, her car was heading toward. Bella had said house, more like a mansion! Amazed, Danica parked the car next to a shiny silver Volvo.

"Do you want to come in?" Bella asked, smiling at Danica's awed expression.

Danica hesitated for a second but nodded.

Inside Danica was greeted with a big white marble staircase. A grand piano sat near the door, off to the left was a sitting room that Bella was leading her to.

"Bella!" A voice called. A gorgeous man walked out into the room. He was tall and had auburn hair; his eyes were the same as Bella's, completely gawk worthy.

The man swept Bella up in a loving embrace, lips pressed against her ear. It took a minute of awkward silence for Danica to realize they were whispering urgently back and forth. After another minute the broke part, the man keeping an arm wrapped firmly around Bell's waist.

"Danica this is Edward, my husband. Edward this is Danica" Bella announced.

They looked young to be married but Danica didn't say it out loud. She could tell they love each other just by the looks they exchanged. The same look her Zack used to give to her mother.

She held back a grimace at the thought of his name and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Thanks for bringing my Bella home" Edward said, his voice smooth and calming, cocking his head to one side.

"No p-problem" Danica stuttered.

"Will you stay to meet the rest of the family. I know Bella would love you to" Edward asked.

Danica wasn't sure. Perhaps she should being looking for a hotel, she was tired and needed to sleep, if passing out didn't come first. It was not rare for her to do so. She fainted almost every day for two weeks after her mother's death. The doctor's said it was delayed shock.

"They'll be here soon" Edward smiled.

With that the front door swung opened and seven more beautiful people walked into the house.

One of them stood out the most, to Danica. Maybe the most stunning? He had dark brown hair that fell in messy wisps just below the ear. His facial features were angled, like a elf and he had a tall lean body. Like everyone else in the room he had beautiful honey colored eyes. What she pictured an angel to look like.

"Danica meet out adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme and our siblings, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alec."

"Alec?" Danica whispered.

"Danica?" Said the most stunning newcomer.

She got it then, where the name Bella came from. Alec's adoptive sister.

She might've collapsed right there but Bella caught her before she could crash into the floor.

"Danica? As in PaleAngel?"

Danica panicked, she didn't think this through! What if Alec doesn't want her here? What if an on-line friendship was met to say on-line? They hardly knew each other. Even though Danica didn't think Alec was some whacko, he still could be, right? The whole family could be! Murders! Con Artists! Members of the Mafia!

Now she was just thinking crazy! Nine Gods and Goddesses living under one roof, no way could they be psycho mass murders!

That's what they want you to think! Right?

Alec face darkened suddenly, eyes flashing "What did Zack do to you?"

Danica took a step back, her body trembling. She had temporary forgotten about her stepfather. "He d-didn't d-do anything"

"You're lying!"

I-I'm n-not!" Danica stuttered, turning her head to hide the bruise on her cheek.

"You are!" He murmured, placing an icy hand lightly under her chin, tilting her face so he could look at the mark her stepfather had left.

Tears poured from her eyes, no sense in denying it anymore; there was only so much lying she could do to someone who sounded so concerned. "I tried doing everything I could think of!" Danica brushed angrily at the tears, not wanting to cry anymore. "I thought he would let me stay!"

"He kicked you out?" Alec asked angrily.

She nodded and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your life" She really did feel bad; she did not want to cause a hassle.

"You didn't, you can only make it better." Alec smiled a little but then his expression became hard. "Did he give you the bruise?"

The rage concern in Alec's eyes and voice only made Danica cry harder, she spun around so he wouldn't see. He grabbed her left wrist making her gasp in pain and he dropped it quickly.

"Let me see."

She shook her head.

"Danica." He voice was warning. Remembering his stubbornness she spun back to him and held out her arm. Alec took it gently and rolled the sleeve back revealing the bruised and swollen wrist. He clenched his jaw.

"Hem-Hem!" Someone coughed making Danica blush.

The blonde big muscled guy, Emmett snickered, exclaiming "Bella she's like you!"

"Was" Bella muttered.

Carlisle, the guy that looked like a model, seemed to be in charge. "Alec you might want to explain now" he said in a soft voice full of authority.

"Can you look at her injuries, first?" Alec pleaded.

Carlisle thought a second and nodded. "Of course. Danica it's nice to meet you. I'm a doctor at the local hospital, shall I check out your wounds?" he sounded warm and inviting.

"They aren't that bad."

"I insist. Your wrist looks like it might be broken."

Did Alec just growl? People don't growl, do they? Danica nodded and the doctor and he motioned for her to sit on the couch. Carlisle sat next her and took her wrist in his hand, which were as cold as Alec's. He prodded and rotated her wrist. "I think it's just a small fracture. Some ice and a bandage and it will heal in a couple weeks." Her cheek bone was not broken just bruised. "Do you have any more injuries?"

Danica hesitated eyes darting to all the people around the room.

"I could ask them to leave." Carlisle said.

Finally, Danica just shook her head and lifted the hem of her shirt so he could see another large colorful bruise on her ribs where she had been kicked. It took up most of her small ribs making someone in the room let in a sharp intake of breathe. Who, Danica did not know. She winced as Carlisle pushed on it. "They're just brushed as well. I'm amazed you were able to drive though, it must be mighty painful."

Danica did not say a word, she had hardly noticed the aching wounds on the drive here, if her mind was not on driving it was reciting songs along with the radio. To keep your mind off something you keep it busy with other things.

"Alec, I'd like you to explain now."

"Danica let's get you cleaned up" That was Alice, she was short, pixie-like and had more grace than a dancer. She practically floated across the stone floor.

Danica followed Alice and Bella up the stairs and into a very large pink bathroom. Alice pushed her down lightly into an arm chair (an armchair in a bathroom!!) and began to work. Danica hardly noticed as she made the red puffiness under her eyes seem to vanish. "So you're the reason Alec's been locked up in his room, on the computer for the last week?"

Danica blushed and didn't know what to say, thankfully Bella came to her rescue "Alice I don't think she's in the mood for conversation"

"Not with us, maybe" Alice smile brightly "Alec's single you know!"

"Alice!"

"What Bella? They'd make a cute couple!"

"Alice!"

"Sorry, I can't help but see -say it!" Alice giggled at the now glaring Bella.

Danica wanted to laugh along with the girls but she was so tired. Her eyelids started to get heavy and mind began to fog. She was barely aware that she was swaying in her seat. Stone cold arms caught her up before she smashed into the floor. The last thing she remember before slipping into darkness were the eyes of an angel.

**An: Sorry if there are mistakes, I haven't really proof read it as much as I usually do.**

**But any way... tell me what you think! **

**Oh yeah!!! Go to my profile to see my side show of Pale Angel characters!**


End file.
